Heilki's Diary(What Happend In Or Out The Dojo)
by HaakonTheWolf
Summary: Hello! This is Heilki here! I am now going to write what happens in the dojo. So you can know what the people REALLY do here. Yeah I know, you probably think I'm messed up telling you what they do, but the people who do want to know, I hope you enjoy. Anyways, you might know something that may surprise you like, Raimundo has a stuffed animal he sleeps with. Good stuff here!


Dear Diary,

This is Heilki, Since I am alone in the dojo, I'm going to write whats going on. While I'm alone of course. So, today Kimiko and I were walking to the mall to go to Hot Topic, then we bump into Jack and Katnappe. Katnappe was so annoying since she was telling us that "We had bad taste since we were going to Hot Topic" I told her that "Wearing a cat suit is bad taste. And licking yourself doesn't help either." Kimiko laughed and Katnappe hissed. Once she left, Jack smiled and laughed, of course, he got wacked in the head by Katnappe's claws. All you heard was Jack screaming like a girl. So Jack joined me and Kimiko the whole day. Turns out, Jack is a really good guy! He is just misunderstood. While we were at Hot Topic, Jack opened the door for us so we could walk in. And once we walked in the store, Jack and I shreicked and ran straight inside. Kimiko laughed as I gave Jack sour candy and his face puckered and he paniked. He ran in circles, and I think I saw a tear roll down his cheek. Once he swallowed, his ran straight to the water fountain and drank from there for at least 5 mins! Once Jack left, he made a sarcastic laugh and stuck his tongue out.

I apologized and we continued. He did admit, "it was funny". Jack showed me this batman shirt we found at the Hot Topic. It was so cute I had to buy it! Kimiko got only earrings and a shirt with hello kitty on it. But me and Jack bought so much stuff, I think we took all the bags they had! Jack and I had alot in common! We both love things that are evil(Not that I will turn evil). Like villains in comics. My favorite villains, the riddler, Bane, Joker, and Harley Quinn. He laughed and said "Do you think if we both meet Mr. Freeze, he will make snowcones for us? Cause that would be awesome!" We both laughed. But I thought Kimiko felt like the third wheel. So I asked "Where do you want to go Kimiko?" She smiled and grabbed both me and Jack's hands. We felt like we were holding the Shard of Lighting. When we reached the store. Jack and I saw so many Kimikos'. She wanted to go to Papaya. Good store, but so many dresses(Ugh! Not a fan! I HATE DRESSES!)

Kimiko grabbed my hand and pointed out some dresses. I turned to Jack, who shrugged and chuckled. I frowned and made a heavy sigh. I told Kimiko "Dresses aren't my thing" and all she did was laugh. she pushed me into the dressing room and gave some dresses. Some were too puffy, and some were too tight(And the ones that were too tight and cut off my breathing. Kimiko told me that I looked cute. But then again, she notices that I couldn't walk in them(Which was all of them).

Until I wore this one dress. I fell in love with this one. The dress had pink flowers(even though I hate pink) The main color was a light cream. there was frills on the edges and on the upper torso. The leaves on the pink flowers were mint green. And there were no straps! But the dress held very well. The dress also came with a belt. Kimiko gave me mint green shoes to go with the dress. And when I came out. Kimiko shreicked and hugged me yelling "YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU SHOULD WEAR DRESSES MORE OFTEN!" and Jack got a nose bleed. Kimiko looked at my hair took off my pony tail. My wavy hair naturally fell to my shoulders. Kimiko shreicked even more and told me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THIS BEAUTIFUL!?" Jack finally stopped his nose from bleeding, got up and saw me. He got another nose bleed and passed out. Kimiko giggled and got me the dress, the shoes, and a hat to match. The problem was:

I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!

They were there in the stall when I was changing! Kimiko then told me "Just wear these clothes for now. We'll find them Heilki." I made a heavy sigh and agreed. My face turned so red I thought I was going to explode! The three of us headed out the store, but I was waking slowly. And when I walked out the store, I heard whistles from boys I don't even know! They were checking me and Kimiko out. The boys kept yelling "Lookin' good girl!" or "Damn girl!" or "Hang with us girls!" There best comment(Sarcasm) was "Yus' fine girl. Come here. We want to get to know you better." Jack got irritated and glared at the idiots behind us. Jack wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I felt my face blush so much. The boys behind us stopped for a moment in confusment. They then started yelling "You fakin' girl! You can't be datin' this boy!" Kimiko saw me clench me fist and they started shaking violently. She then told me "Calm down. They're just boys. They'll go away." I tried calming down. But their comments got me. I turned around and hissed. I started kerking off saying "LEAVE US ALONE FOR GOODNESS SAKES! YOU BOYS CAN'T AND WILL NEVER GET THIS OR HER OR HIM! SO WALK OFF OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOUR FACES DOWN TO THE GROUND SO THAT YOU CAN SEE HELL!"

I finally opened my eyes and I see Raimundo in shock. "Oh god..." I thought in my head. Kimiko gasped when she noticed Raimundo. I was like "OH. MY. GOD. I KERKED OUT ON MY TEAM MATE." Raimundo had a pale face. "S-sorry Heilki. I thought you were somebody else..." Raimundo backed away slowly. I apologized to him for kerking him off, but I told him "I'm not lying about shoving your face on the ground so far you will see hell." He nodded. "Can I hang out with you Heilki and Kimiko? All I am doing is messing with girls." His group were yelling for him to stay. But Raimundo shrugged and joined us. I smiled and wacked Raimundo in the head. He screamed like a girl and said. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I giggled and told him "You don't mess with other girls alright? Cause I might know one of those girls. AND THEY WILL TELL ME." he then turned pale and nodded. "Anyways. Why are you wearing a pretty dress? I usually see you wearing a yarn hat, a poncho, sneakers, ripped up jeans, and a dark shirt." I explained to him that I lost the clothes I was wearing before so now I'm wearing this.

He wanted to laugh, but did the right thing and didn't. Raimundo looked up to see Jack and punched his face. "LOOK OUT! ITS JACK!" Raimundo yelled. He was about to swing, but me and Kimiko jumped in from and told him to stop. "He's with us! Were friends now!" Kimiko and I yelled. All I remember was Raimundo laughing saying "Your joking right!?" and "This has to be a prank!" Kimiko and I looked at each other. He stopped laughing and frowned. "You're not joking are you?" He mumbled. Kimiko and I smiled and nodded.

I think Raimundo was jealous of Jack because we gave Jack the most attention and Raimundo was like the fourth wheel. I nudges Kimiko and told her "Go hang with Raimundo, He looks lonely." I told her this so she can get a chance of getting Raimundo. She nodded and for the rest of the day, I was with Jack and Kimiko was with Raimundo

Win-win Situation!

The four of us shopped till we ran out of money and we were kicked of of stores. Once we were done hanging at the mall, we all had enough money to get some slurpees and chips. Then we sawDojo, who complained because he was waiting out there for like, 4hrs. He acted like a parent, which sucked since he was probably going to tell Master Fung. Me and Kimiko asked if Jack could ride with us. At first Dojo said no, but he gave up and let him on. He told us "I am just doing this because I don't see any one who will pick him up." And we left the mall.

While we were in the skies. I see Kimiko and Raimundo having a moment, so I left them alone. It was just me and Jack. We started talking about how our day was and what we got. I then see him get closer to my face. I know I blushed because I am still blushing now but, Dojo saw Jack and ruined the moment by flicking his body til Jack moved away from me. I got so mad! Sometimes, I think Dojo is too much of a parent sometimes.

We finally reached the dojo(not the dragon, Dojo) and we got off. Jack helped me dropped off my stuff. Once we did, we were only inches from our faces. I blushed lightly. I then said "It was fun hanging out with you Heilki. I hope we can do this again." He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

HE KISSED THEM! I FELT MY CHEEKS HEAT UP SO MUCH!

He then slowly pressed his lips on mine. I was stunned! He closed his eyes and wait for me to kiss back. And he got his wish. We both pulled pack to breathe. I smiled and hugged him. I then hear him say in my ear "Will you go out with me?" My heart stopped beating. I blushed and nodded. He hugged me and kissed my head. I then I heard Kimiko and Raimundo looking for me. I kissed Jack's lips once more and told him good-bye. He kissed my hands and said good-bye. He clicked something from his remote and a flying craft he made showed up. It looked like it could fit about 4 people. I waved good-bye and he left. Kimiko finally came out and asked "Where have you been!? Raimundo and I were looking for-" I interuppted her and told her the news. She screamed and we jumped in happiness. "Hey! Some people want to enjoy eating in slence!" I heard Raimundo yelled. "I won't tell any one!" I remeber her say. I smiled and nodded.

But in my head I was like "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! I GOT A BOYFRIEND! YAY!" And that was all I could think of.

But I will never forget this day. I'm now Jack's girl! Best Day Ever!

Now, how am I going to go to sleep now?

From Jack's Girl,

Heilki


End file.
